Nature's Soul
Description Item can be obtained by the profession Sealing. It can be added to the mount. Right click to use. Tip: You can only have ONE ''Nature at a time on your mount. Make sure you make the right choice. To apply a diffrent Nature, simply right click and use again. You will ''NOT ''get your old Nature Scroll back!! Uses Used to give your mount a new Nature. Nature Souls come in many variety. Monsters below level 50 gives Primary level Nature Souls. '''Tip:' Choose a Nature wisely, it can help you in so many ways! Ignore Resistance: *Nature: Bloodrage - You will have a chance to activate Bloodrage effect to ignore the opponent's fire resistance when your fire resistance is higher. - Soul essence from monsters. *Nature: Mastery God - You will have a chance to activate Mastery God effect to ignore the opponent's dark resistance when your dark resistance is higher than - Soul essence from monsters. *Nature: Magic Body - You will have a chance to activate Magic Body effect to ignore the opponent's anger resistance when your anger resistance is high - Soul essence from monsters. *Nature: Blue Eyes - You will have a chance to activate Blue Eyes effect to ignore the opponent's ice resistance when your ice resistance is high. - Soul essence from monsters. *Nature: Bloddy Eyes - You will have a chance to activate Bloddy Eyes effect to ignore the opponent's holy resistance when your holy resistance is high. - Soul essence from monsters. Increase Hit Rate: *Nature: Magic Dew - You will have a chance to activate Magic Dew effect to increase normal hit rate by 10-15 points when your level is lower then the - Soul essence from monsters. *Nature: Swift Flute - You will have a chance to activate Swift Flute effect to increase skill hit rate by 5-10 points when your level is lower than - Soul essence from monsters. Increase Damage: *Nature: Unyielding - You will have a chance to activate Unyielding effect to increase the damage done by your normal and skill attacks to the target - Soul essence from monsters. *Nature: Smoke Signals - You will have a chance to activate Smoke Signals effect to increase the damage done by your normal and skill attacks to the target - Soul essence from monsters. *Nature: Slaughter - You will have a chance to activate Slaughter effect to increase the damage done by your normal and skill attacks to the target - Soul essence from monsters. *Nature: Gray Eyes - You will have a chance to activate Slaughter effect to increase the damage done by your normal and skill attacks to the target - Soul essence from monsters. *Nature: Demon Claw - You will have a chance to activate Demon Claw effect to increase normal attacks and skills damage by 1-5% when your HP are less - Soul essence from monsters. Monsters above level 50 gives Medium level Nature Souls. In addition, the following are available at Medium level : *Nature: Waning Moon ''' *Nature: '''Fearless Get from Refining Demonseal Stone in the Galgaron Cube (Rune Circle). Category:Items Category:Mounts Category:A-Z